


Transgender Day of Visibility 2020

by Virginia_Blue



Series: Trimberly TDOV [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Blue/pseuds/Virginia_Blue
Summary: Our favorite ladies stuck in quarantine, and a major reveal
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Tommy Oliver/Zack Taylor
Series: Trimberly TDOV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Transgender Day of Visibility 2020

Trini spent the first week of quarantine in a relatively light mood. It’s not that she didn’t take the quarantine seriously, she stayed home and followed the order with only a couple of necessary store trips, but she knew that her and Kim were both young and healthy and it was hard to really wrap her mind around the whole thing. 

That all changed on day seven with two small lines. After that staying safe and healthy was all she could think about. She knew Jason was sewing masks to donate to health care providers, so she asked him to mail her and Kim a few. 

“Uh, yeah, but why? Aren’t you guys staying home?”

Trini ran her hand through her hair. “Yeah, but we need to make a grocery store run soon and I just--” she blew out forcefully through her nose and pressed her lips together. 

“It’s okay, Trin. I’ll send you some masks. Do you guys need any Lysol spray or Clorox wipes or anything either?”

“That would be amazing! But how the hell do you have extra?”

Jason laughed and it loosened the knot inside of Trini’s chest. “Billy has been hoarding this stuff for years. You know how he is.”

“Our Billy? Cleaning? I don’t know, that seems pretty out of character...”

For the next few minutes talking and laughing with Jason, Trini forgot what was happening. But soon enough it was time to go. 

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later. And Trini?” Jason’s voice was warm and earnest, “we’re all a little on edge right now. It’s okay to be scared. Sorry if it sounded like I was giving you shit for it.”

“Thanks.” Trini didn’t know what else to say, knew she couldn’t explain it to him, but her one word seemed to be enough and he hung up. 

Kim had been on the phone with Zack while she was talking to Jason, and when she looked around she saw that was still the case. So she flopped on the couch and turned to Disney Plus, figuring she might as well keep bingeing on Nat Geo docuseries.

Thirty minutes later, Kim plopped on the couch next to her. 

“How’s Zack?”

“Getting less and less good at hiding his worry.”

Trini hummed in understanding. “His mom?”

“Yeah. And it’s not like I can say anything for that, you know? If she gets it, she’ll die, there’s no way around it.” Kim tipped her head back so it was resting on the couch cushion. 

“Can Tomi help with anything?”

“She got them a call button to ease some of Zack’s anxiety about being out of the room, but she can’t risk coming over so it’s hard on both of them.”

Trini imagined being away from Kim and shuddered at the thought. It really sucked that Zack’s girlfriend was a nurse. 

“We’re lucky.”

Kim tipped her head back up and smiled at Trini. “We definitely are.”

She leaned down and they kissed for several long seconds, and once again Trini forgot her troubles. Until “I wanted to swing by my grandma’s today and bring her some food. I was thinking takeout from Nando’s. I’ll bring some home for us too”

“No!” 

“What? Why not?”

Trini’s initial exclamation was a gut reaction, and now she was left reeling as she tried to explain it away. “I just, it’s not safe. Your grandma can’t get sick.”

“Trini,” Trini cringed at Kim’s tone-- she only used it when she thought she was right, “She’s been isolating too. It’ll be pretty safe.”

“What about Nando’s?”

“What about them?”

“One of the cooks might have it. We can’t know.”

Kim scooted away from Trini on the couch and turned to face her. “Why are you so scared all of a sudden? We got takeout last week. It’ll be fine.”

Trini stood up and paced a few steps away, throwing up her hands. “You say that, but you can’t know that.”

“No, I can’t” Kim stood up as well, and her voice rose along with her body. “But I don’t get what’s so wrong about me wanting to go make sure my family is okay!”

Freezing in place and clenching her fists, Trini shot back “And what about this family? Do you not care about us?!”

Kim stayed tensed, but her face lost some of its anger as it was replaced by confusion. “What?”

“Goddammit, Kim.” Trini looked at her and Kim was startled to see the tears in her eyes. “I’m pregnant, okay?”

Now all of Kim’s tension and anger left her in a rush, and all she could get out was “What?”

“I’m pregnant,” Trini repeated.

“How long have you known?”

“Suspected for a few weeks. Took the test yesterday.” 

Kim nodded, brow furrowed in thought. Trini grew increasingly anxious. 

“Look, I know we didn’t plan this, but can you- can you say something? Please?”

“I…” Kim trailed off and Trini grew nervous. “I’ll be right back. Stay here!” Kim turned and practically ran to their room, where Trini heard rustling and her brain ran through a million scenarios of Kim rejecting her and their baby. 

When Kim came back she was holding something in her hand and looking every ounce of nervous.

“Okay so I was going to do this tonight with your favorite food and candles and my grandmother’s ring and all that mushy nonsense, but adapt and overcome, right?” 

As Kim got down on one knee, Trini’s heart stopped. And when Kim opened her hands to show a Ring Pop, Trini laughed almost against her will. 

“Trini, I love you. Pretty sure I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you struggling with a box that was three times as big as you, but I definitely fell for you the second you threatened to kick Rick’s ass for me.”

“You’re my absolute everything, and if you’ll let me, I’d like to make you a kept woman.”

Trini rolled her eyes as Kim smiled and laughed. “So, Trini Kwan, will you marry me?”

“Yes. You stupid, wonderful, beautiful woman, of course I will.” 

Kim slid the Ring Pop as far as it would go on Trini’s finger and then stood up to pull her into a heated kiss. When they broke apart a minute later, panting and resting their foreheads together, Trini said “You really just proposed to me with my own Ring Pop.”

“I had to make do with what I had, and let’s be honest, your secret candy stash is so not well hidden.”

“Hey! Why didn’t you tell me you knew where it was?”

“Maybe I like stealing candy every once in a while.”

Trini slapped her shoulder lightly and huffed. “No fair.”

“You know, when our kid starts walking you’ll have to hide that candy better.”

Kim put her hand on Trini’s stomach, and Trini covered it with her own. “Our kid.”

“Our family.”

_Trini: Hey guys we kind of have an announcement_

_Kim: technically we have two_

_Zack: r u guys finally getting married??????_

_Billy: Congratulations!_

_Jason: and I wasn’t consulted on the proposal? Trini you wound me._

_Kim: Wait why are you assuming she proposed?_

_Zack: so there was a proposal? i was right?_

_Trini: yes we’re getting married_

_Trini: but before Kim’s head explodes, everyone please acknowledge that she proposed to me_

_Jason: okay okay fine, sorry Kim_

_Jason: I’m just so excited!!!!!!!_

_Kim: apology accepted_

_Zack: dibs on Trini’s best man spot_

_Billy: What’s the second announcement?_

_Billy: You said you have two._

_Trini: I’m pregnant_

_Zack: r u fucking with us right now_

_Zack: because i swear to god if u get me excited for this and then take it away i will crush u both to oblivion_

_Kim: It’s true_

_Jason: OMG CONGRATS!!!_

_Billy: Is that why you’re getting married?_

_Zack: u cant just ask that it’s rude_

_Kim: It’s fine, Billy_

_Kim: No, it’s not why, but her telling me did bump up my proposal timeline by about three hours_

_Zack: u were going to propose tonight_

_Zack: and none of us were consulted_

_Zack: right? she didnt talk to anyone?_

_Billy: Not me._

_Jason: no_

_Zack: so rude Kim_

_Zack: I thought we were bros_

_Kim: I told Tomi about it like a month ago_

_Zack: that treacherous woman_

_Zack: i hope ur happy u just ruined my relationship_

_Zack: because im going to call her and break up with her tonight_

_Zack: unforgivable_

_Kim: Lol no you won’t. We all know you wouldn’t last without her._

_Zack: u dont know me_

_Trini: If I ask you to be my best man will you stop being a dramatic, mopey little boy?_

_Zack: once again, if ur not being serious, i will end you_

_Trini: 100% serious_

_Trini: Zackary Taylor, will you be my best man?_

_Zack: YES YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES_

_Zack: this is a literal dream come true_

_Jason: And what are Billy and I, chopped liver?_

_Kim: We were actually thinking the godparents of our child, but if you would rather be chopped liver…_

_Billy: Don’t listen to Jason. We would be more than honored to be the godparents of your child._

_Trini: You guys wanna have virtual happy hour tonight to celebrate?_

_Zack: yeah!_

_Jason: As long as you’re drinking virgins and taking care of my future godchild_

_Kim: Don’t worry, she will be_

_Zack: omg do u guys know what day it is_

_Trini: Lol no. You know quarantine days are all the same._

_Zack: its tdov! our friendaversary!_

_Jason: Awwwww Kim you proposed on the day you met her that’s so cute!_

_Kim: shut up Jason_

_Kim: but yes it is cute_

_Trini: okay Kim and I need to go make another baby now, so see you nerds at 7?_

_Billy: I did not need to hear that._

_Billy: But yes, 7 is good._


End file.
